


New Year's Announcement

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Announcements, Brothers, Chapter two coming soon :), F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Reader, Happy Sam, New Year's Eve, everyone is happy, happiness and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Sam and Dean head down south to spend New Year's eve with Benny and their baby sister.





	1. December 30th

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. Happy New Year's eve :) I hope to have the second chapter of this up tonight, and I have another fic to publish either tonight or tomorrow. I recently watched (let's be honest y'all, I binge watched for like eight straight hours a day one weekend) "Stranger Things" and I AM IN LOVE with Hopper *swoon* so expect some Hopper fics lol

* * *

 

“When the bells all ring and the horns all blow and the couples we know are fondly kissing, will I be with you or will I be among the missing?” You crooned, setting the table and tidying up the kitchen, “Maybe it’s much to early in the game... Ahh but I thought I’d ask you just the same, what are doing new year’s, new year’s eve.” Benny leaned against the wall behind you and watched you sway effortlessly around the kitchen, every flawless curve of your body moving in harmony to create the perfect display solely for his eyes. He watched for a few seconds more, deeply entranced by everything, before finally speaking up.

 

“Eudora, Darlin’, I ever tol’ you just how absolutely stunning you are?”

 

You giggled, blush forming on your cheeks, “I didn’t know you were in here… but I think you might have thrown it out there a couple times.”

 

Benny slung the towel he was holding over his shoulder and stalked towards you, his large hand cupping your cheek and pulling you close for a kiss. “Lord, I wanna get you in bed, Chére.”

 

“As much as I would love to let you, we can’t. My brothers will be here any minute and I feel like I’m gonna be sick I’m so nervous.”

 

“Aww, little Chére, everything’s gonna be fine.”

 

You snorted, “Yeah, because they took it so well when we told them we were dating, and moving in together, and that time they heard us having sex next door… my brothers don’t take news well.”

 

“Well, Dean already knows, which means it’ll be the three of us tryin’ to get Sam calmed down and on board… I think three against one is pretty good odds.”

 

“Okay… Thank you, Baby.” You laced your hands up and around his shoulders, pulling him down for a slow and tender kiss, Benny’s mouth fit perfectly against yours, working your lips open enough to claim your mouth with his tongue, making you moan in pleasure. The dual slamming of car doors broke you apart and he brushed a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

“Your brothers really do have the worst timing don’t they?”

 

“Only when you and I are alone together.” You snickered, walking to the door with Benny, his hand resting low on your back. Your brother’s trudged up the gravel driveway, bags slung over their shoulders, and you smiled. “Hi! Merry late Christmas, happy early new year.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Baby Sis.” Dean grinned, “Hey Benny.”

 

“Hey, Chief... Hey, Sam.”

 

“Hey, Benny.” Sam nodded, opening his arms for you to hug him, and you did. “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too, Sammy. Come on in guys, we have whiskey, rum, coffee, scotch, beer, everything else.” Benny held the door for you and all three guys filed in behind. Sam and Dean dropped their bags by the door and dropped onto the couch, Benny sat beside Dean plucking the remote from the table and handed it to the eldest Winchester.

 

“You can watch whatever y’all want, I think there might be a MMA match on or something.”

 

“You like MMA?” Dean asked with an amused expression, and Benny shrugged.

 

“I watch it once in a while.”

 

You laughed from the kitchen, “Once in a while? You always watch it when it’s on, especially after a long shift at the diner.” You strolled in carrying three beers and a bottle of water, handing one to each of the guys, saving the water for yourself. Benny smiled up at you and patted his lap since all three couch cushions were full. You hesitated for a moment then sat proudly on Benny’s lap, Sam was the only one to notice, but he didn’t say anything about it.

 

…

 

A few hours and one home cooked meal later, you, Benny, and your brothers were talking and laughing around the dinner table. The plates had been cleared and you grabbed a wine glass for Benny, emptying a blood bag into it, knowing he still didn’t like drinking around your brothers, and when you set it in front of him, he gave you a soft smile. He still wasn’t sure how you do it, but you always just seem to know when he needs a little fuel. He mouthed a silent thank you as Dean continued talking, and you leaned down to kiss his cheek, sitting beside him on one of the four, square sides of the table. Sam watched your tender interaction with Benny and smiled to himself, he was happy for you, whether he was always able to admit it or not. He had gotten significantly better around Benny, but old beliefs that your father had drilled into his head still resurfaced every once in a while: Vamps and monsters are bad, protect your little sister, etc.

 

The conversation had been going well and your brothers were still sober enough to comprehend, and remember, what was being said. Taking advantage of a silent moment, you cleared your throat and looked over at Benny, who extended his hand with a nod. You rested your hand on his and looked up to meet Sam and Dean’s eyes. “Benny and I have an announcement.” You bounced a little in your seat, excitement and nerves jolting around inside you. “Dean already knows, but..” You held up your hand, flashing your engagement ring. “Benny and I are engaged. He proposed while we were at the bed and breakfast a few weeks ago.”

 

The room was silent as the three of you waited for Sam’s reaction. He sat stock still for a few seconds, your words registering in his head, and his eyes darted from your face to Benny’s, and to your surprise he let out an airy chuckle accompanied by a bright smile. “That’s awesome.” He stood up and walked over to you, pulling you from your chair and hugging you tightly. “I’m happy for you.” In shock, you hugged him back, your hand gently patting his back, unsure of how to react. Sam pulled away still smiling and shook Benny’s hand, “Take good care of her, and keep her happy.” was all he said, and Benny smiled back.

 

“Ya know I will.”


	2. December 31st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Happy 2018

* * *

Today was new year’s eve and Dean had drug Benny out to buy fireworks insisting that you all had to have a little fun together tonight. You looked around your fairly small house and couldn’t find Sam anywhere. Peering out the front window, you happened to see him sitting on the front steps. Quietly, you opened the front door and he turned to look at you, “Hey.”

“Hey.. Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Yeah, of course.” He patted the step beside him and you sat down, hugging him with one arm and resting your head on his shoulder.

“Thank you for being so cool last night, I was really worried you would hate Benny again or something.”

“You’re welcome... I guess part of me realized what an ass I was being. I still don’t trust completely trust vampires, and Dean and I are always gonna want to keep you safe, but you still deserve to be happy. Seeing the way he looks at you… it hurt, it reminded me of how I used to look at Jess… it’s been fifteen years and I still love her.”

“Sam.” You sighed, hugging him tighter.

“Hunters don’t get to be happy, but you have a chance. I had my chance with Jess and I wasted it, I was gonna marry her and settle down, get away from hunting and have a family… But I couldn’t. You could have that with Benny and as much as I might want to sometimes, I can’t take that chance from you.”

By now you were crying and he pulled in close, hugging you tightly and kissing the top of your head. “I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you too, pipsqueak."

You choked out a laugh, drying your eyes. “You haven’t called me that since I was a kid.”

The two of you sat watching the scenery around the house until Benny’s old truck pulled into the driveway and Dean baled out with the biggest, childlike grin on his face, proudly displaying his firework haul. “We got fireworks!”

“I’m damn near positive he’d o’ bought the whole if that man would’ve let him.” Benny teased, planting his cap on your head when you ran up to greet him.

“Dean always has liked fireworks.”

“Baby Sis, you remember that time I snuck you and Sammy out to that field on the fourth of July and I let you run around with sparklers and Sam and me lit off bottle rockets?”

“Kinda. I remember catching grass on fire… Wasn’t I only like five or somethin’?”

“Sounds about right.” He hugged you close, and looked up at the sky, “Startin’ to get dark, what’d ya say we recreate some memories, huh?”

“Can I chase you with the sparklers?

“You’re hilarious, kiddo.”

You burst out laughing and bounced over to Benny, “What do you think? Have some dinner, light off a few fireworks, then watch the ball drop?”

“Sounds perfect Darlin’.”

Benny grilled up some steaks and you made a vegetable stir fry, and everything was enjoyed with whiskeys and beers. As soon as dinner was finished, dean grabbed the bag of fireworks and headed outside pulling Sam with him. "I guess we'd better follow, huh Chère?"

"If we don't he'll probably come back and drag us out." You laughed, "Wanna sit on the tailgate?"

"Sure, Darlin'." You grabbed a bottle of whiskey and Benny escorted you out to the tailgate, the two of you snuggling beside each other in the pleasant evening air. Benny took a swig and passed you the bottle, tucking you close with his arm around you. Dean pulled his lighter from his pocket and began lighting off his display. Blues and reds filled the sky, along with greens and oranges, and you got lost in the lights.

Benny looked over to you and watched the gleam of the lights in your eyes, his heart swelling with adoration. He had his Chère and Lizzy, a family, he had a good friend in Dean, he was starting become closer with Sam. Benny was thankful for everything that had come from him meeting the Winchesters, and in this year, the one beginning in five minutes, he would marry the woman of his dreams.

"Oh shit!" You exclaimed, "We've gotta watch the ball drop!" You grabbed Benny's hand, giggling and staggering, more effected by the liquor than he was, and drug him into the house. Dean followed and Sammy staggered behind him, watching you click through the channels, landing on a view of time square. "Ooh, there it is."

Benny wrapped his arms around you, swaying and watching the countdown. Laughing the four of your counted down together, "Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" Fireworks broke out on screen and Benny pulled you in for a long kiss.

"Happy new year, Chère."

"Happy new year, Baby."


End file.
